Reunited In Heaven
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: May Potter has been alone for years after the death of her closest friends and family but now death has caught up with her and with death comes familiar faces and reunited with her long lost love.


**Reunited in Heaven**

**Category: Harry Potter.**

**Era: Afterlife**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Sirius/OC, James/ Lily, Remus/ Tonks**

**Summary: May Potter has been alone for years after the death of her closest friends and family but now death has caught up with her and with death comes familiar faces.**

**A/N: This story just came to me as I was writing my fanfic for these characters. So if you're reading this before I have finished 'She's Only Potter's Sister' you will encounter loads of spoilers for the story.**

* * *

She felt no pain. No more pain. That was a relief. She was glad it was over but wasn't as she would never see her son again. She would not see her grandchildren grow up and be accomplished witches like their father. Her wish was granted. May always had trouble from the members of the House Of Black when Thomas, her son, was born. The moment he was born, he became the heir to the Black Family. As he grew up, she told her only child to have girls when he became a father and he did. He and his wife had two girls. Two beautiful girls called Marie and Lillian, both exact images of their mother. Light brown hair and bright blue eyes but they did end up inheriting their behaviour from the grandfather and great uncle. A female pair of Marauders. May would miss them terribly as she spoilt them like any grandmother would.

May had died in her sleep with her son and nephew at her side. Now she was waking up from that death. Bright light prevented her from opening her eyes immediately. The only difference from her death was that she was lying on something hard rather than a bed. Getting into a sitting position as she rubbed her eyes to get them used to the bright light. Gazing around she saw shapes but nothing solid. She raised herself off the surface she had been lying on, which happened to be a floor, until she was standing.

She straightened up and finally opened her eyes wide to get a good look at her surroundings. It was still brightly lit and shapes were still moving around in the light.

"May?" A soft voice from behind her was heard.

Turning to look at the person who spoke. A voice she was familiar with but she could not remember who it belonged to. Smiling widely as she saw her former Headmaster walking towards her. "Albus." She cried in delight and happiness as she rushed towards him. For the first time she felt her clothes as she jogged towards the aged Professor. They felt and looked like silk but there was an unearthly quality about them. As if they were floating around her body rather than being on her. "Is this the end?" She questioned him.

"Nearly May. Nearly. I'm just here to show you the way." He smiled which included the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Is it left or right?" She joked.

"If I told you left you would certainly do the opposite of what I say."

"True." She chuckled. "So what do I do from here?" Her chuckle had faded and a frown was pronounced upon her face as she looked around the space in which she was in.

"First of all, when you died May, you were 96 years old." He smiled.

"Yes, your point being?" She smiled.

"There is a mirror over there." He nodded behind her. "Go and look." He gestured with his hand for her to walk over to the mirror.

Letting out a nervous giggle, May walked slowly to the mirror. Wouldn't she just look like the way she did when she died? Long grey hair, light hazel eyes, a million wrinkles? "NO WAY!" She said at the top of her voice as she glanced at her image. "You are joking!" She looked over at Dumbledore and then back to her image. "I'm young!" She laughed as she surveyed herself. Her hair was jet black and waist length, like it had been when she was young. No wrinkles.

"You are in your 20 year old body." He smiled as he stood behind her.

"Wow! Why? Is there a reason why I am like this?" Looking at him through the mirror.

"That question will be answered when you take the next direction."

"What is it with you and directions?" May chuckled as she turned to face him. "Less of the riddles please Albus."

"Well to put it plainly it was the age your soul mate chose on his death." He continued smiling at her as he spoke.

"What are you talking about Albus?" May frowned.

"Come dear." He gestured for her to walk through the white lit area, in no particular direction. "Someone wants to meet you now."

"Who?" She frowned at him as he led her.

"Aww. Don't want to see me Mayflower?" A familiar voice spoke. A voice May had not heard in over 60 years.

"JAMES!" She screamed when she turned to look at him. She ran straight to him and wrapped her arms tight around him as he lifted her up and spun her around. "I've missed you! I've missed you so so so much." She whispered in his ear as they held on tight to each other.

"Missed you too little sister." Kissing her cheek and kept his arms around her waist. "Looking beautiful as always." Setting her feet on the ground but kept his arms around her as they held each other.

"Oh James." She sobbed against his shoulder. "Oh James. I have missed you so much."

"Me too May. I love you baby sister." He chuckled in her ear as they stepped back from each other, staring at each other with huge identical grins on their faces. James cupped her cheek and smiled. "Someone else to see you." Jerking his head behind his shoulder. "She's missed you."

May knew as soon as he said 'she'. "Lily!" Shouting in glee and running to her sister-in-law, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Oh Lily!" Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Good to see you again May." Holding May tightly as they continued to hug.

"I've missed you so much." May laughed next to her ear as she stepped back and looked at one of her oldest friends. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you." Lily laughed and ran a hand over May's waist length hair. "You and your bloody hair." She laughed as she stood next to James.

"Now then Miss Potter, sorry Mrs Black." Dumbledore smiled at her. "James and Lily are here to lead you to the next part of passing over."

"Thank you Professor." May smiled and nodded as the old wizard disappeared. "Where has he gone?"

"No idea." James shrugged his shoulders. "He wasn't here when we died."

"Who was?" May questioned him, looking between her brother and Lily.

"I was." An unfamiliar voice spoke nearby.

"Father!" She shouted as she ran straight into his outstretched arms. "Oh Father! Oh Father!" She held him tightly. "Daddy." Sobbing his name in disbelief as she kept her arms tight around him. It had been too long since she had held him like she was right at that moment. May was 16 when her father died and it was the darkest day of her life. She had sunk into a deep depression that no one could bring her out of it until James made her snap out of it.

"Goodness Mayflower. You have a strong grip on you." Laughing softly as he held her close, glad to feel his daughter in his arms again. "Your mother is here too." Letting May pull away from him and searched for her mother.

Her eyes locked onto her mother, who was standing there with her arms open. "Mother..." She whispered as she walked straight into her mother's arms.

"Hello my beautiful girl." Holding her daughter close to her and rubbing her back soothingly. "You have grown so beautifully. A beautiful young woman."

"I get it from you." May whispered back as the tears continued to fall. She was nearly reunited with her entire family. She only wanted to see one more person. More than anything in the entire wizarding world. May and her mother pulled away from each other and looked at each other for a moment with broad smiles.

"Mayflower." James spoke softly. "It's time."

May turned to face her brother with a slight frown. "But..."

"He's waiting for you there." James chuckled, knowing who his sister was wanting to see. He held out his hand to her. "Come on. He has been annoying me since he knew that you were coming."

May gave a nervous laugh and reached out for his hand. "Sounds just like him." Laughing nervously once again. She couldn't wait to see Sirius again, she needed to see him. She had to see him. He was ripped from her suddenly and she hated it. With his premature death, she was left alone to raise a baby all alone but that baby was the reason for her to continue living and to continue fighting.

"Close your eyes." Her father whispered in her ear and held her other hand.

May closed her eyes and gripped onto her father's hand. Her heart pounded in excitement as she was going to see her husband after 60 years apart. To be reunited with him once again. The white light seemed to grow brighter and brighter around them and May felt as if she was floating; flying without a broom. When she felt her feet hit the ground, she slowly and nervously opened her eyes. "Is this the end?" She whispered to her father and brother, who were still holding her hands.

"Yes, darling." Her father whispered and let go of her hand. "Are you okay?"

May said nothing. Her gaze was fixed upon a distant figure. She would be able to recognise that person anywhere. Sirius was standing there with a large smile. He was his 21 year old self. She slowly began to walk towards him. Tears were falling down her cheeks. His face was becoming clearer as she moved closer. The slow pace was becoming too much for her and she picked up the pace until she was running.

Sirius laughed. The barked laughter that she missed so much. Once she was in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her legs around him. "Oh Merlin! I have missed you." He whispered into her hair as he held one arm around her and the other hand running through her hair. "Oh May! Oh my beautiful wife!"

May unwrapped her legs from him and placed her feet on the ground but she kept her arms tight around him. "Sirius... Sirius..." She sobbed against his shoulder. Her sobs were not ones of sadness but cries of happiness.

He pushed her back a little. "I love you." He whispered as he looked down at her, his hands resting on the top of her shoulders. "I have missed you so much." There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he moved forward and kissed her feverishly. May responded the same; kissing him back with the same amount of passion, her fingers tangled into his hair.

They were unaware of their family standing nearby watching them with amused expressions. "Put my sister down Padfoot. She needs to breathe." James called to them.

The reunited couple pulled away and looked towards the others, who were now joined by Remus, Tonks and Regulus. May gave them a small wave before turning to look at Sirius. "I don't care."

"Me neither." Sirius grinned at him. "I've been waiting for her and now I don't intend on letting her go." Pulling her closer and kissing her firmly. James just remained silent as he watched his little sister and best friend become reconciled after so many years apart. Sirius pulled away first, resting his forehead against her own. "I love you."

"I love you." She spoke quietly as they held each other close, enjoying their embrace with each other after so many years apart and now they are together, where no person can pull apart.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
